


Red

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Harry, Killer Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mention of blood, One Shot, Painter Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: ومپایرنویسنده قسمت سکس: داروین
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: ومپایر  
> نویسنده قسمت سکس: داروین

> **-Louis Top**

در تک تک نقاط سالن، عود روشنه، رایحه ی قوی گل یاس، در حال مقابله با اون بوی غریبه است...

مردم زیادی در جای جای اتاق دیده میشن، مرد های ثروتمند با اورکت های بلند و تیره رنگ، زن هایی که برای جلب توجه بیشتر، سر تا پاشون رو به عطر آغشته کرده ان و با کنجکاوی به دنبال خالق این اثر ها هستن... نوجوون هایی که با دقت به نقاشی ها نگاه می کنن...

و در راس سالن، جایی که به نسبت کم نور و خلوت تر بود. نقاش و پدیدآورنده ی تمام این آثار ایستاده بود... یک شلوار گشاد تیره به همراه پیراهنی به رنگ سرخ، در تن مرد دیده می شد. و موهای نسبتا بلندی که آزادانه بر روی شونه هاش رها شده بود، چهره ی بی نقصش رو زیبا تر جلوه می داد...

مرد گیلاس شراب قرمز رو به لب هاش نزدیک کرد و پس اینکه جرعه ای از اون نوشیدنی ِمرغوب نوشید، لب پایینیش رو به آرومی به دندون گرفت. با لذت به جمعیت رو به روش خیره شد و پوزخند پر رنگی زد...

همه چیز زیبا بود... دقیقا همونطوری که می خواست... شرابِ قرمز مرغوب، موسیقی بی کلامی که صدای ویلنسل بم تر از بقیه باشه... فرش قرمز... دیوار های تیره و از همه مهم تر، نقاشی های بی نظیری که نگاه تمام این مردم رو به خودشون جلب کرده بودن...

هری با افتخار به تمام این زیبایی ها نگاه می کرد، زیبایی هایی که مصوبشون، چیزی جز رنگِ قرمز نبود...

دختر جوونی به سمت هری اومد و در فاصله ی چند قدمی مرد ایستاد، با نگاهش که شیفتگی ازش می بارید به هری استایلز نگاه کرد و گفت:"سلام آقای استایلز. میشه ازتون امضا بگیرم؟"

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد و با متانت به دختر پاسخ داد..."حتما عزیزم."

دختر دفترچه ی آبی رنگش رو باز کرد و بعد از اینکه به صفحه ی مورد نظرش رسید، اون رو به همراه یک خودکار به دست های سفید و نرم هری سپرد. مرد دفترچه رو از دست دختر گرفت و در حالی که داشت با خط کشیده و زیباش متن کوتاهی برای دختر می نوشت پرسید:"اسمت چیه دارلینگ؟"

دختر بلافاصله پس از تموم شدن حرف هری، با اشتیاق جواب داد:"رزالین. رزالین فلچر."

هری با دقت به پوست سفید و بی لک صورت دختر نگاه کرد، رزالین موهای یخی و نسبتا بلندی داشت، ابرو هاش بور بود پوستش زیادی سفید به نظر می رسید... هری نگاهش رو به چشم های عسلی دختر دوخت و دفترچه اش رو بهش برگردوند... "رزالین فلچر...از نقاشی ها لذت بردی؟"

دختر دستپاچه سرش رو تکون داد و چند بار پلک زد:"البته که لذت بردم! کار های شما بی نظیره... با جرئت می تونم بگم در حال حاضر هیچ نقاشی در سبک اکسپرسیونیسم نمی تونه این حجم از احساسات رو در کار هاش بگنجونه... همه ی نقاش های از رنگ های زیادی استفاده می کنن تا بتونن تلفیقی از چند احساس رو در نقاشی هاشون به جا بذارن... اما شما فقط از یک رنگ استفاده می کنین... و بوم! معجزه رخ میده...."

هری از اینکه با آثارش مردم رو به جنون می رسونه لذت می برد...از این شیفتگی خوشش می اومد و هرگز قرار نبود دست از به بازی گرفتن احساست مردم بکشه...

هری با قدم های بلند اما اروم به سمت یکی از نقاشی ها رفت و رزالین هم به دنبال مرد به راه افتاد. رو به روی نقاشی ایستادند و هری به قسمت بالایی بوم اشاره کرد..."اوه رزالین عزیزم، بعضی وقت ها برای نشون دادن احساسات، نیازی به استفاده از تمام رنگ های رنگین کمان نیست...از نظر من، قرمز می تونه به تنهایی جای همشون رو پر کنه... اما حتی قرمز هم طیف های مختلفی داره و من فقط از یکیشون استفاده می کنم....بهم بگو، وقتی به این نقاشی نگاه می کنی چی می بینی؟"

رزالین بدون اینکه به چهره ی هری نگاه کنه جز به جز نقاشی رو از نظر گذروند و در حالی که اون اثر رو انالیز می کرد گفت:"ترس... عشق، وحشیگری و عصیان گری... یکم هم درد...این رنگ واقعا خاصه."

"البته که خاصه عزیزِ من... می دونی فرق نقاشی های من با بقیه ی نقاش ها چیه؟ می دونی چرا احساسات از نقاشی های این سالن لبریز شده ان ولی در بقیه ی گالری ها اینطوری نیست؟"

هری هیچ صبری برای شنیدن پاسخ دختر نکرد. در حقیقت اهمیتی به نظر و عقیده ی یک ادم معمولی نمی داد... مرد صداش رو پایین آورد و زیر گوش دختر زمزمه کرد:"من یک نقاشم ولی چیزی که از من یک هنرمند ساخت، استعدادم نبود بلکه این رنگِ زیبای سرخ بود..."

رزالین با حیرت زمزمه کرد:"بی نظیره..."

هری بی توجه به چهره ی خجالت زده ی رزالین موهای دختر رو پشت گوشش قرار داد و گونه ی سردش رو لمس کرد.

"گروه خونیت چیه؟"

رزالین ابرو هاش رو بالا داد و با تعجب به هری خیره شد. در ابتدا فکر کرد مرد داره باهاش شوخی می کنه اما بعد از اینکه چهره ی جدی هری استایلز رو دید به ارومی پاسخ داد"-O؟"و واقعا هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چرا نقاش مورد علاقه و الگوی زندگیش، همچین سوالی رو ازش پرسیده...

هری زیر لب، طوری که دختر نشنوه، زمزمه کرد:"بی نظیره..." سپس گیلاس شرابش رو به رزالین داد و بدون اینکه ثانیه ی دیگری رو توی اون گالری و بین مردم تلف کنه به سمت اتاق پشتی سالن اصلی رفت... فرد مورد نظر پیدا شده بود.

وقتی کاملا از جمعیت دور شد، از راهروی باریک ساختمون گذشت و جلوی در اتاق ایستاد، قبل از اینکه دستگیره ی در رو به سمت پایین بکشه و وارد فضای سرد اتاق بشه، دستی بین موهاش کشید و مطمئن شد زیبا تر از همیشه به نظر می رسه...

در اتاق رو باز کرد، بوی دود غلیظ سیگار کل اتاق رو در بر گرفته بود و همین بو، برای اثبات وجود 'اون' کافی بود... هری در اتاق رو بست و به سمت میز بزرگی که در گوشه ی اتاق قرار داشت رفت.

اون، روی صندلی بزرگِ پشت میز نشسته بود و در حالی که خنجر استیل و باریکش رو تیز می کرد، سرش رو بالا گرفت و با چشم های سردِ آبی رنگش به هری خیره شد...

هری میز رو دور زد و بعد از اینکه رو به روی مرد قرار گرفت، به میز تکیه داد و لب هاش خوشرنگش رو با زبون خیس کرد... 

مرد لبخند کجی تحویل هری داد و از توی پاکت سیگاری که روی میز بود یه نخ بیرون کشید، بلافاصله فیلتر سیگار رو با دست کَند و بعد اون رو بین لب های باریکش گذاشت و اتش رو بهش بخشید... کام عمیقی از سیگار بدون فیلتر گرفت و بدون اینکه دود رو به بیرون هدایت کنه، اون رو وارد ریه هاش کرد...

موهای کوتاهش باعث می شد پیشونی اش کاملا دیده بشه و ریش کوتاهی که صورتش رو مزین کرده بود، چهره ی مرد رو جدی تر نشون می داد...

برای چند دقیقه به هری نگاه کرد و اگرچه به زبون نیاورد و تغییری در صورتش ایجاد نشد، اما به نظرش هری بی نقص تر از هر روز به نظر می رسید... "خب... بهم بگو اسمش چیه؟"

هری که دقیقا منتظر همین حرف بود بی وقفه شروع به توضیح دادن کرد:"رزالین فلچر. آه لویی، اون بی نظیره...گروه خونی او منفی... نقاشی های من قراره بی نظیر بشن عشقم... تازه اون زیبا هم هست..."

لویی کام دیگه ای از اون سیگار سنگین گرفت و بعد اون رو روی میز چوبی خاموش کرد و با لبخند به هری خیره شد...

"به نظرت اون زیباست؟ تصور کن وقتی که نقطه به نقطه ی بدنش قرمز بشه چقدر زیبا تر میشه.... و تو اونو بدستش میاری عشق من..."

\--

دمای هوای اتاق به نسبت پایینه. انگشت های هری از سرما به سختی تکون می خورن و گونه هاش رنگ گرفته...اما تحمل این شرایط و سرما، برای زیبا تر شدن نقاشی ها الزامیه... اون مرد واقعا نمی خواست کسی متوجه ی بوی عجیبِ اون رنگ سرخ بشه... و سرد نگه داشتن کارگاه نقاشی اش، چاره ی این کار بود.

قلمو نوک گرد سایز بزرگ رو برداشت و اون رو به باقی مونده ی خونی که درون پالت بود آغشته کرد. بی پروا قلمو رو روی بوم می کشید و احساسات رو به نمایش می گذاشت...

درد رو می کشید و غم و ترس رو تبدیل به یک نقاشیِ بی نظیر می کرد...

گرچه اتاق نسبتا ساکت بود، اما با هر بار راه رفتن و تغییر مکان دادن هری، پلاستیک بزرگی که روی زمین و زیر بوم پهن شده بود، صدا می داد و تمرکز مرد رو از بین می برد.

با قلمو از بالا تا پایین بوم یک خط کج کشید و بلافاصله پیش از اینکه رنگ خشک بشه، با انگشت اشاره اش اون رو پخش کرد...

پالت رو توی دستش فشرد و از روی میز نسبتا کوچکی که کنار بوم قرار داشت قلمویی با شماره ی کوچک کرد برداشت. پیش از اینکه نوک تمیز قلمو رو در خون فرو کنه پالت رو به صورتش نزدیک کرد و اون رو بویید...

مرد، زیر لب غرغر کرد چون اون رنگ داشت فاسد می شد و بوی گندیدگی می داد... بهتر بود لویی زود تر با یک بسته رنگ جدید برگرده...

دو روز از تازگی رنگ گذشته بود... این موضوع باعث می شد، خون غلیظ تر و البته پر رنگ تر بشه، اما هری این ریسک رو به جون نمی خرید چون در این موارد، هر چقدر هم از اسپری های فیکس کننده استفاده می کرد باز هم بوی مردگیِ خون، غالب بود...

و این نقاش بی پروا و جوان، علاقه ای به اینکه مردم به راز نقاشی ها پی ببرن نداشت...

هری افکار مزاحم رو از ذهنش دور کرد و نوک قلموی کوچک رو وارد ته مونده ی رنگ کرد، پالت رو به روی میز برگردوند و با دقت، کشیدن اشکال هندسی منظمی رو آغاز کرد...

دو مثلث در هم رفته... مثلث اول به زیبا و دقیق ترین شکل ممکن رسم شده بود و حالا، هری مشغول کشیدن مثلث دوم بود... دست این هنرمند به ماهرانه بر روی بوم می لغزید و هنر رو می ساخت!

ناگهان صدای فریاد بلندی سکوتِ وهم بر انگیز اتاق رو شکست.

"کــــمـــــک!"

هری شوکه شد، برای لحظه ای احساس خطر کرد و دستش سر خورد...نوک گرد و ریز قلمو، به جای کشیدن یک ضلع صاف، خطی کج و انحنا دار کشید و نقاشی هر چیزی شد، جز طرح ایده آل هری...

از شدت عصبانیت قلمو رو روی زمین پرت کرد و به طرف منشا صدا چرخید. حرکت پاهای مرد، بر روی پلاستیک همون آوای همیشگی رو ایجاد کرد.. دندون هاش رو از فرط خشم روی هم دیگه سایید.

"لویی به نفعته دهن اون هرزه رو ببندی."

لویی چشم هاش رو چرخوند، پارچه ی سفیدی که جلوش افتاده بود رو برداشت و دوباره توی دهن دختر فرو کرد. یکی از بازو هاش رو گرفت و سعی داشت اون رو به سمت جلو هدایت کنه، اما وقتی با مخالفت دختر رو به رو شد، با پا محکم به پشت زانو ی راستش زد و وقتی تعادلش رو از دست داد، نفسش رو به حرص به بیرون فوت کرد و بسته ی رنگ هری رو روی زمین سرد کشید.

بدون اینکه توجهی بهش بکنه، سرش رو بالا گرفت و با جدیت از هری پرسید:"به نفعمه؟ مثلا اگه دهنش رو باز بذارم قراره چی کار کنی؟"

هری سوال لویی رو نادیده گرفت و همچنان با همون خشم و عصبانیت به نقاشی اش اشاره کرد:"می بینی چه گندی بالا آوردی؟ تمام ذوق و اشتیاقی که برای کشیدنش داشتم از بین رفت!"

لویی چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و بعد از اینکه به پلاستیک پهن شده ای که وسط اتاق قرار داشت رسید، کمر دختر رو گرفت و مجبورش کرد تا روی پاهاش بایسته.

"نه واقعا کنجکاو شدم بدونم، اگه دهن این احمق رو باز کنم قراره چی کارم کنی..."

دختر رو از پشت به سینه اش چسبوند، دست چپش رو بین موهای بلند و یخی اش تکون داد و در یک حرکت دستش رو به تار های لخت مو گره زد و دستش رو به سمت پایین کشید. با خم شدن سر دختر به سمت عقب، لویی لب هاش رو کنار گوش رزالین گذاشت و به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"بهتره تا می تونی سر و صدا کنی." و بعد پارچه ی سفید رنگ رو از دهنش بیرون کشید.

رزالین که با دیدن هری کمی آروم تر شده بود و احتمالا با اون مغز از کار افتاده و احمقش به این فکر می کرد که شاید، هری نجاتش بده، چشم های عسلیِ پر از ترسش رو به مرد دوخت و با گریه گفت:"نجاتم بده... خواهش می کنم نجاتم بده."

نفس های هری عمیق و سنگین شده بود، چشم هاش رو محکم تر روی هم فشرد و سعی کرد بیمناک به نظر برسه:"لویی، برای بار آخر بهت می گم. دهنِ هرزِ رزالینِ عزیزم رو ببند."

و لویی تاملینسون، کسی نبود که زیر بار حرف کسی بره، آدم ها می تونستن به دستور های لویی گوش کنن، یا اینکه شاهد قطعه قطعه شدن اندام های بدنشون باشن...اما البته که لویی، هرگز پوست شیری رنگ و صافِ تمام زندگی اش رو نمی شکافت...

"آخرین بار؟" و بعد پیش از اینکه هری فرصتی برای به زبون آوردن واژه ای رو داشته باشه، خنجر نقره ای رنگ رو از پشت کمرش بیرون کشید و توی شکم دختر فرو کرد. یک نقطه دقیقا زیر قفسه ی سینه و شش ها، جایی که مطمئن بود نمی تونه موجب مرگ مقتول بشه...

رزالین از شدت درد فریاد کشید، به نظر می رسید کمک خواستن از هری کاملا از ذهنش پاک شده بود و همچنین ترس بی انتهایی که در چشم هاش بود، حال جای خودش رو به دردی نامتناهی داده بود. با تمام توانش، تار های حنجره اش رو می لرزوند و از فرط درد، جیغ می کشید.

لویی دستش رو زیر گردن دختر گذاشت و اجازه نداد تا از درد زیاد زانو هاش خم بشه و روی زمین سقوط کنه.

"لعنت بهت تاملینسون! لعنت بهت! اصلا حالیته طیفی که گروه خونی او منفی داره، چقدر کم یابه؟" دست لویی رو از روی گردن رزالین برداشت و بی توجه به جیغ و تمنا های دختر، اون رو به سمت خودش کشید، پارچه ی سفیدی که تا چند دقیقه ی پیش در دهن اون بود رو از روی زمین برداشت و محکم، روی زخمش فشار داد.

"تو یه احمقی لویی! یه احمق بزرگ! من می تونستم از خون این لعنتی برای کل کالکشن جدیدم استفاده کنم. ولی دیدی چی کار کردی؟ الان تا چند ساعت دیگه به دلیل خونریزی می میره."چشم های غمگینش روی دست خونی اش ثابت شد و با ناراحتی گفت:"این جواهر سرخ رنگ داره قطره قطره هدر می ره و مسببش تویی!"

لویی که با هر واژه ای که از دهان هری بیرون می اومد عصبی تر می شد، نگاه جدی اش رو به اون دختر دوخت. در حقیقت مسبب تمام این جر و بحث ها لویی نبود، بلکه اون هرزه ی رنگ پریده ای بود که مرد بعید می دونست بیش از چهار لیتر خون در بدن ضعیفش وجود داشته باشه.

اما می دونست برای تلافی کردن، هیچ چیز جز تمسخر، می تونه خون این نقاش زبردست رو به جوش بیاره

"یعنی انقدر بی استعدادی که نمی تونی هنرت رو به یک طیف دیگه به تصویر بکشی؟"

ناراحتی و غم، طی ثانیه ای با چشم های سرد هری وداع گفت و خشم باز هم برتری خودش رو ثابت کرد. هری رزالین رو به گوشه ای هل داد. دختر تلو تلو خوران روی پلاستیک راه رفت اما درد وحشتناک شکمش، امانش رو بریده بود، پس به پهلو، بر روی زمینِ خونی اتاق افتاد و بر اثر کشیده شدن پلاستیک، بومِ هری نقش بر زمین شد...

اما این خشم و عصبانیتی که چشم های مرد رو کور کرده بود، حتی لحظه ای جای خودش رو به نگرانی برای اون نقاشی از بین رفته نداد...

اخم پر رنگی که بر روی چهره ی هری بود، پر رنگ تر شد:"یعنی تو انقدر بی عرضه ای که نمی تونی یه نوجوون لاغر و ضعیف رو بدون گند کاری بالا آوردن بکشی؟"

اخمش رو کمی باز کرد و پوزخند کم رنگش رو به نمایش لویی قرار داد...و دقیقا می دونست که این مرد، چقدر از پوزخند های خریدارانه ی هری، بیزاره...

بدون اینکه نگاه سرد و پوزخند عمیقش رو از روی لویی برداره، دستش رو زیر بغل رزالین گذاشت و بلندش کرد...

دختر سعی داشت فریاد بزنه، درخواست کمک کنه، اما درد حتی توانایی داد زدن رو هم ازش گرفته بود...تنها صدا های خفه ای از حنجره ی نازکش به گوش می رسید و هری کسی نبود که اهمیتی به این التماس های بده.

هری تیغ بلندی رو که در کنار پالت قرار داشت، با دست گرفت، ساعد دختر رو بالا آورد و لبه ی تیز تیغ رو به لویی نشون داد:" از اونجایی که همین الان بهم ثابت کردی خیلی بی عرضه و غیر حرفه ای هستی، به نظرم لازمه بهت یاد بدم باید چیکار کنی."

دست های لویی مشت شده بود و از شدت عصبانیت می لرزید...

"این تیغ رو می بینی؟ باید قسمت باریک و تیزش رو، افقی روی مچش بکشی! اینطوری فقط ازش خون میره."

نگاهش رو از رزالین گرفت و به چشم های لویی خیره شد، لبخند کجی زد و با لحنی که تمسخر در اون موج می زد گفت:"به نظرم لازمه یه جزوه بنویسی. زود باش! این نکته رو یادداشت کن که اگر دستش رو عمودی ببری، شریانش پاره میشه و زیر یک ساعت می میره... ما که نمی خوایم رزالین عزیزمون رو حالا حالا ها از دست بدیم و –"لویی نفس های پر از خشمش رو کنترل کرد و با لطیف ترین لحنی که می تونست حرف بزنه گفت:"استاد، فراموش کردی بگی، اگه شریان آئورتش رو ببریم چی میشه. می خوای ببینی؟"و بدون اینکه حتی لحظه وقت رو تلف کنه و منتظر پاسخ هری باقی بمونه، دختر رو به سمت خودش کشید، دستش رو زیر چونه اش گذاشت و کمرش رو به سینه ی خودش چسبوند، یک قدم به سمت هری برداشت و مطمئن شد به اندازه ی کافی به مرد نزدیک هست و بعد سرش رو روی شونه ی رزالین قرار داد و در حالی که به هری نگاه می کرد گفت:"خوب نگاه کن تا درس امروز رو یاد بگیری."

و حال، کسی که پوزخند می زد لویی بود.

در یک ثانیه، مرد چاقوی جیبی کوچکش رو که تیز تر از هر تیغی بود بیرون اورد، با یک حرکت سریع گردن دختر رو گوش تا گوش برید و مطمئن شد شریان اصلی بدنش، پاره شده.

و دیگه خبری از در خواست کمک و داد و فریاد هایی از روی درد نبود...

خون تا چندین متر فواره زد و قطره قطره ی این مایع ارزشمند از بدن بی جون دختر، بیرون جست. و هری وقتی متوجه ی قصد لویی شد، تنها کاری که تونست بکنه این بود که صورتش رو با دست هاش بپوشونه تا خون وارد چشم ها و دهانش نشه...

این مایع سرخ، به لباس چند هزار پوندی هری، تابلوی نیمه کاره ای که وسط اتاق افتاده بود و یا حتی موهای خوش حالت و مرتب شده ی مرد اهمیتی نداد، پرواز کرد و خودش رو بر نقطه به نقطه ی اتاق عرضه کرد...

هری دستش رو محکم تر روی صورتش فشار داد و نفس رو در سینه اش حبس کرد، پشتش رو به فواره های بلند خون کرد و سعی کرد به موهای عزیزش که حالا، آغشته و خیس از خون بود، فکر نکنه.

لویی قهقهه زد و با کف دست، پشت جسد مقتول رو هل داد و این نمایش دراماتیک رو به پایان رسوند.

"بگو ببینم. درست رو خوب یاد گرفتی؟"

هری دستش رو از روی صورتش برداشت. چند باری پلک زد و به خونی که از سقف چکه کرد و روی بینی‌اش افتاد نگاه کرد.

محتویات تلخ داخل دهنش رو به سختی قورت داد. اون خون گرانبها و نایاب حالا نقش و نگار روی دیوار های اتاق کارگاهش شده بود.

هری بهت زده و متحیر به سمت لویی چرخید و به معشوق عصبانیش چشم دوخت. به یک باره عصبانیت سرتاسر بدن هری رو فرا گرفت. دستان خونی و کثیفش رو مشت کرد و نفسی عمیق کشید. صداش رو سر دلش انداخت و فریاد زد:

"لویی چه غلطی کردی؟...هیچ میدونی اون گروه خونی چقدر نایابه؟ چقدر طیف رنگیش میتونست بوم های سفید و بی روح رو رنگ و رو ببخشه؟"

تنها عکس العمل مرد مقابل هری، چند بار آهسته و آروم پلک زدن بود. لویی دهانش رو باز کرد و زبونش رو روی دندون‌هاش کشید و آهسته به هری نزدیک شد. سگرمه‌های هری از هم باز شدن و حالا ترس از عکس العمل بعدی مرد مجنون توی ذهنش تکرار میشد.

لویی دهن کجی‌ای کرد و سر تا پای هری رو نگاهی اجمالی انداخت و بعد چشمان آبی مرد روی چشمان ترسیده هری قفل شد.

دست راستش رو بالا برد تا قطره خونی که به تازگی از روی سقف نسبتا کوتاه اتاق، بر گونه هری چکیده شده بود، رو پاک کنه. لویی انگشت اشاره‌اش رو روی قطره خون کشید و تا بناگوش هری رفت.

هری با چشمانش حرکت انگشت لویی رو دنبال کرد.

لویی چونه هری رو گرفت و با صدایی که از بین دندون های بهم قفل شده‌اش میامد گفت:

"نگفتی خوشگلِ من درست رو خوب یاد گرفتی؟"

هری نفسی کوتاه کشید ولی با یه حرکت دست لویی اون رو روی زمین هل داد و هری به خاطر دردی که به استخوان های تحتانیش وارد شده بود، از روی درد هیس کشید.

لویی با قدم هایی کوتاه به سمت هری رفت و بعد اروم دو زانو نشست و گردنش رو کمی به چپ متمایل کرد.

نیشخندی دندون نما روی لبهای باریک مرد نقش بست و بعد به سمت هری حمله ور شد. لباس گرانبهای هری در کسری از ثانیه توسط مرد محبوبش پاره شد.

"لویی خ_خواهش میکنم. من درسم رو ی_یاد گرفتم"

اما در اون لحظه گوش های مرد مجنون برای شنیدن آوای معشوقش ساخته نشده بود.

نفس های داغ لویی، پوست یخ زده هری رو ذوب می کرد.

لویی خیلی سریع هری رو روی زمین چرخوند و شلوارش رو پایین کشید. صدای هری مثل آوایی ناشناخته توس گوش های مرد دریافت میشد اما مغز مرد از تشخیص اون نوا عاجز بود.

"هری! خوشگلِ من! درست رو یاد گرفتی؟"

جمله مرد کم کم اوج میگرفت و توی کارگاه سرد و یخ زده نقاش جوان میپیچید. هری چشمانش رو بست و از لویی خواهش کرد تا تمومش کنه.

"لوییی.."

لویی نگاهش رو به باسن خوش فرم هری داد. یک دست شیری رنگ بود و به خاطر ورزش هایی که هری انجام میداد حسابی فرم خوبی به خودش گرفته بود. مرد دستش رو روی لپ باسن هری گذاشت و چلوندش.

هری سعی کرد از روی زمین بلند بشه اما لویی با دیدن تلاش معشوق خوشگلش نیشخندی زد و کشیده‌ای به باسنش هدیه کرد.

رد دست های مرد، کنتراست زیبایی روی پوست شیری رنگش ایجاد کرد اما نظر لویی رو آنچنان که می بایست جلب می کرد، نکرد.

لویی کشیده‌ای دیگه زد و هری به خاطر درد نفسش رو حبس کرد. پوستش گزگز میکرد و هری می‌دونست این تازه شروع ماجراست. لویی کمی به سمت جلو خم شد تا به گوش هری نزدیک بشه.

"هنرمندِ من بلدی برام بشمری؟"

هری که دیدگانش به خاطر اشک تار شده بود اروم سرش رو تکون داد و بله‌ای کوتاه و اروم زمزمه کرد.

لویی کشیده‌ای زد و هری شمرد. کشیده پشت کشیده تا اینکه لویی راضی شد. حالا رد دستی قرمز روی پوست شیری رنگ هری نقش بسته بود. لویی کمی خم شد و زبونش رو آروم روی رد دستانش کشید.

هری به خاطر خیسی زبون لویی روی پوستش آهی کشید.

"از اینکه باهام بحث می کنی متنفرم هری."

هری سعی کرد دوباره بلند بشه ولی کمرش بین زانوان لویی قفل شد. هری دو دستش رو روی زمین بی دفاع گذاشت " لویی لطفا!..."

لویی دکمه شلوار جینش رو باز کرد و بعد به همراه باکسرش کمی پایین کشیدشون.

دو لپ باسن هری رو از هم جدا کرد و انگشت یخش رو روی سوراخ همیشه صورتی هری کشید و هری لبش رو به دندون گرفت.

مرد دیکش رو تنظیم کرد و بدون هیچ هشداری به سختی وارد هری شد. هری به خاطر ورود ناگهانی دیک لویی از روی درد جیغ کشید.

لویی ضربه محکمی به لپ باسن هری زد و سعی کرد توی سوراخ کوچیک و تنگ هری ضربه بزنه.

ضربه های خشک و دردناک لویی باعث گریه هری شده بود. هنرمندِ جوان وسط کارگاهش توسط مجنونش در حال به فاک رفتن بود.

"لوویی خواهششش میکنم...من درسم رو یاد گرفتم"

لویی دست از ضربه زدن برداشت و دیکش رو از هری بیرون کشید و زانوانش رو از هم کمی فاصله داد.

هری روی زمین افتاد و به خاطر دردی که داشت اشک ریخت. لویی هری رو روی زمین چرخوند و کمی خم شد روی زمین و بعد با دستانش دور هری خیمه زد.

اشک های هری رو بوسید و به بدن لرزون معشوقش نگاه کرد.

روی موهای ابریشمی خرمایی شکلاتی رنگش، قطرات خون دخترک بیچاره مثل یاقوت میدرخشید. مرد دستش رو بین گیسوان معشوق ترسیده‌اش برد.

"موهات با این خون کمیاب، زیباتر شده نازنینِ من!"

لویی سرش رو نزدیک تر برد و به تک تک اجزای صورت زیبای هری نگاه کرد. معشوقی که به خاطرش دست به هر کار خطایی میزد تا لبخند رو به لبهای صورتی و همیشه براقش بنشونه.

"درد داره لو!...دردم رو تسکین بده"

لویی زبونش رو روی لب های صورتی و براق هری آروم کشید. هری لبهاش رو از هم باز کرد و لویی زبونش رو روی زبون هری کشید و کمی بعد در حال مکیدن زبون هری بود. هری آروم نالید و دستانش راهشون رو به سمت موهای خرمایی رنگ لویی پیدا کردن.

دستان زیبا و کشیده هری میون موهای نرم و ابریشمی لویی به حرکت در امدن.

مرد بزرگتر دهان معشوقش رو مزه مزه کرد و لبهای پسرک رو مکید. مزه توت فرنگی‌ای که صبح خورده بود با برق لب آلبالویی میکسی بینظیر شده بود.

هری لب پایین لویی رو به دندون گرفت و با چشمهایی که شیطنت ازشون میبارید به لویی نگاه کرد.

لویی موهای های هری رو نوازش کرد و به سمت گردن هری رفت.

"همیشه عاشق طیف شکست بنفش و قرمز بودم. رنگ موهات با خون قرمز رزالین فلچر و پوست شیری رنگت با لاو بایت های من، من رو به یاد تکین کمان* میندازه."

لویی سرش رو داخل گردن هری برد و مثل همیشه بنفش ترین لاو بایت ها رو گذاشت. سرش رو بالا آورد و به شاهکاری که خلق کرده بود خیره شد. بینظیر بود. زبونش رو روی رد دندان هاش کشید و تا لاله گوش هری رفت. هری آروم نالید و به بدن خوش تراشش پیچ و تاب داد.

لویی لاله گوش هری رو مکید و دستش رو روی نوک سینه هری گذاشت و با انگشتان از سرما یخ زده اش لمسشون کرد. هری ناله بیشتری سر داد.

"ع_عاه لو ... بیشتر لمسم کن!... باهام عشق بساز."

لویی نیشخندی زد و دم گوش پسرک با صدای مخملی و خاصش زمزمه کرد:

" میخوام کاری کنم که رزالین عشق بازی هنرمند محبوبش رو با چشم های عسلی و خوشگلش ببینه"

هری از گوشه چشمش به جسد رزالین چشم دوخت. چشم های عسلی و خوشگلش به هری خیره شده بود.

لویی بوسه زنان تا قفسه سینه هری و بعد سینه هاش رفت. نوکشون رو به آرومی لیس زد تا پسر زیرش به خاطر دریافت لذت بیشتر مثل پیچکی تازه متولد شده به خودش بپیچه.

هری دستش رو میون موهای مجنونش برد و کشیدشون. پسرک خوب میدونست که چجوری مردش رو راهنمایی کنه.

مرد بعد از اینکه به خوبی نوک سینه های معشوقش رو برجسته و تحریک پذیر کرده بود پایینتر رفت و شلوار دمپا گشاد مشکی هری رو از پاش در آورد. حالا هری کاملا لخت در مقابلش روی زمین کارگاه نقاشیش دراز کشیده بود و پاهای کشیده و بلند شیو شده‌اش رو جا به جا میکرد. لویی به سمت دیگر کارگاه رفت و دوربین پولورایدش رو برداشت. دکمه روشن دستگاه رو فشار داد و لنزش رو به سمت چشمانش برد. هری دستش رو روی دیکش گذاشت و لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت و چهره‌ای خجالت زده به خودش گرفت. مجنون از فرشته همیشه زیباش عکس گرفت.

کاغذ چاپ شده از دوربین خالی شد و لویی دوربین و عکس رو کمی اونطرف تر از جسد رزالین فلچر قرار داد تا عکس ظاهر بشه.

لویی انگشتانش رو به سمت لبهای پفکی هری برد. هری لبهاش رو از هم فاصله داد و با چشم های سبز اشک الودش که میدرخشیدن به مرد چشم آبی نگریست. زبونش رو بیرون آورد و دور اون دو تا انگشت کشید.

"خوب ساکشون بزن هری! تو که نمیخوای تنبیه بشی!"

هری خیلی سریع دو تا انگشت لویی رو که خون خشک شده رزالین روش خودنمایی میکرد، داخل دهنش برد و ساکشون زد. پسرک چشمانش رو بست و با تصور اینکه دیک لویی الان توی دهنش قرار داره نالید. مزه گس خون تمام دهنش رو فراگرفت.

لویی به صحنه بی نظیر مقابلش خیره شده بود. هری چشمانش رو باز کرد. لویی با دیدن گونه های فرو رفته هری و لبهای صورتیش دور انگشتانش سفت شدن دیکش رو احساس کرد.

"هری نمیخوای به رزالین نشون بدی چجوری برای من ناله میکنی؟"

لویی دهنش رو باز کرد و لویی انگشتانش رو نگاه کرد. هری بهترین و خیسترین دهن دنیا رو داره.

لویی دو تا انگشتش رو آروم دور سوراخ ملتهب هری کشید و تا زیر بالزهاش رفت. هری به کمرش قوسی داد و نالید.

"رزالین می بینی؟ فکر میکردی همچین صحنه هایی رو ببینی؟"

لویی از زیر بالزهای هری تا سر دیکش اروم انگشتانش رو کشید و باعث شد ناله بلندتری از دهن خوشگلش بیرون بیاد.

"لو...لطفا... من خودت رو میخوام"

لویی نیشخندی زد و دو تا انگشتش رو داخل سوراخ هری فرو کرد و داخلش قیچی زد و پروستات هری رو نشونه گرفت و چند بار ضربه زد. هری قوس بیشتری به کمرش داد و پلاستیک کف اتاق رو چنگ زد.

"ع_عاااه...لویی پرم کن...لویی، لطفا!"

لویی انگشتانش رو بیرون کشید. شلوارش رو کاملا در آورد و بعد دیکش رو داخل هری کرد. هری نفسش داخل سینه‌اش حبس شد. لویی به خاطر تنگی فضای دور دیکش لبش رو گاز گرفت و شروع به ضربه زدن به پروستات هری کرد.

مرد سرش رو خم کرد تا ناله های معشوقش رو داخل دهنش داشته باشه. هری با ولع بیشتری مجنونش رو بوسید. مزه توت فرنگی دهنش حالا با طعم تلخی جایگزین شده بود.‌

لویی روی تن زیبای هری، خطوطی نامفهوم میکشید. هری داخل دهنش ناله کرد. لویی بیش از پیش به پروستات هری ضربه زد. کمر هری قوس گرفت و لویی بوسه رو قطع کرد. چشمان پسرک بسته شده بود و دهنش برای ناله های کوتاه باز بود. اخمی کم رنگ چهره اش رو مزین کرده بود وقفسه سینه‌اش بالا آمده بود.

وقت رسیدن به اوج این سمفونی زیبا بود، دقیقه هشت و ثانیه سی و سوم سمفونی نهم لادویگ بتهوون همون لحظه‌ای بود که توی ذهن لویی در حال پخش شدن بود. عشق بازی با هری مثل نواختن زیباترین سمفونی های دنیا بود.

حالا هری نفسی کوتاه خواهد کشید و چشمانش باز و به عقب برمیگردد. کام داغ هری از دیکش خارج میشه و بدن نحیف و ظریفش روی زمین میفته.

ضربات لویی داخل بدن هری متوقف میشه و سوراخش پر از کام داغ لویی. هر دو نفس نفس زنان به هم خیره میشن و سکوت داخل کارگاه برقرار میشه.

هری نفس نفس میزد و به مجنونش خیره و سپس هر دو مرد به جسدی که در تمام مدت در گوشه اتاق بود خیره میشن.

رزالین فلچر بخت برگشت!

\--

در تک تک نقاط سالن، عود روشنه، رایحه ی قوی گل یاس، با اون بوی غریبه و وحشی می جنگه.

مثل همیشه، مردم زیادی در جای جای اتاق دیده میشن، مرد های ثروتمند با اورکت های بلند و تیره رنگ، زن هایی که برای جلب توجه بیشتر، سر تا پاشون رو به عطر آغشته کرده ان و با کنجکاوی به دنبال خالق این اثر ها هستن... نوجوون هایی که با دقت به نقاشی ها نگاه می کنن...

و در راس سالن، جایی که به نسبت کم نور و خلوت تر بود. نقاش و پدیدآورنده ی تمام این آثار ایستاده...یک شلوار گشاد تیره به همراه پیراهنی به رنگ سرخ، در تن مرد دیده می شه.چهره ی فریب دهنده و بی نقصش می درخشه، موهای نسبتا بلندی که آزادانه بر روی شونه هاش رها شده و به دنبال قربانی بعدی می گرده...


End file.
